


Something new, Someone Used

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: You and Sam try something new in the bedroom.





	Something new, Someone Used

“You sure about this, baby?” Your gentle fingers running over the skin of his back. The feel has Sam shivering. His big hands clench the sheets tight.

“I wouldn’t have let it get this far if I wasn’t sure.” Sam huffs out in a half chuckle and you smile. The telltale sound of a cap being snapped open has Sam clenching

“You gotta relax for me, baby.” You purr from behind him. Your slicked fingers prod at his rosebud and Sam whines. His weight feels heavy as he holds himself up on his forearms, knees digging into the memory foam mattress.

Sam had worked himself up for hours before you came back to the bunker. Stretching his hole with a plug and working his cock until he was right on edge. But, he held himself back, he waited for you. It had been his plan after all. He’d practically begged you to fuck him with a strap on.

The two of you were very adventurous in the bedroom, but this was a first.

“You want me to fuck you with this fat cock, Sammy?” Your lubed fingers wrap around the fake cock. The harness that held it was snug around your waist and it made you grin. The toy was double sided, one part of the false cock stuffed in your pussy. The other side was for Sam.

“Yes!” Sam said a bit too enthusiastically and he blushed when you giggled.

“So needy…” You hummed, positioning yourself to kneel behind Sam. Your hand moved around the cock just below the tip. Your fingertips couldn’t touch and you knew the length of it was eight inches. Sam wanted you to fuck him? Good. You wanted to leave him blissed out and drooling.

The fat silicone tip slipped past the ring of muscle and Sam bucked his hips back onto it. Your pussy clenched tight around the length buried inside you at his actions.

“Oh god,” Sam groaned out, jaw dropping and eyes clenching. “Feels good.” The lube slicked your way inside of him, the silicone making a squelching sound as you eased a few more inches of the fake cock into his ass. “More, please.”

“Someone seems confident.” You tease after hearing his breathless tone. “Get ready, baby.” With a smirk and one sharp thrust your hips meet Sam’s ass, thick cock buried all the way in his tight hole.

“Fuck!” Your lover cries out. His stiff cock twitches in attention and he fists the sheets. You show no mercy as you thrust your hips. With each thrust the cock rubs against the sweet spot inside of Sam.

It didn't take long for Sam to get close to release. The incredible accuracy of each thrust guaranteed the thick cock rubbed against Sam’s prostate. The large man was nearly sobbing into the pillow out of pleasure. All because of you.

Everything was a blur for Sam as you wrapped your hand around him and grasped his cock. He whimpered out an ‘oh god’ when you began to stroke him. The feel of your hand on his dick and the pressure on his prostate was nearly too much.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” You we’re getting close as well, pussy clenching the fake cock as you worked the other end in and out of Sam. “I bet you are.” 

His breathing got heavier and his muscles tensed. His head spun and Sam bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. His arms seemed to give out and the young hunter slumped forward, cheek pressing to the mattress and giving you a better angle to fuck him good.

“‘M close.” Sam slurred out, bucking his hips back and forth, thrusting into your hand and backing up into your cock. “Please,”

“Please what?” You ran your finger over the slit of his cock. Precum was leaking heavily now, dripping down onto the sheets. 

“C- can I cum? Please!” The sensations were overwhelming and Sam knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Oh, baby,” you smiled even though he couldn’t see. “You don’t have to beg me. Go ahead, cum for me Sam.”

That’s all Sam needed. His whole body went rigid and he cried out. His ass clenched the cock so tight you could hardly move. His cock twitches one last time before his orgasm peaked. Your hand became coated as he released two thick loads with a cry.

The sounds Sam made were music to your ears and shot straight to your core. Your cunt squeezed the length inside you and you came. Sam was still shuddering as he came down from his high.

Sam gave a long drawn out moan as you pulled out. Sliding back you undid the buckle and stepped out of the strap on before climbing onto the bed. Sam had fallen forward and rolled onto his back. His chest heaved and he licked his lips.  
Blood coated his tongue and his naked chest was covered in sweat. 

“How do you feel?” You inquired as you snuggled next to him, leg thrown over his waist as your licked his release from your hand. 

“So good,” Sam turned his head to you, glazed over eyes meeting yours before he pressed his lips to yours briefly. “So fucking good.” He said with a grin.


End file.
